


【双子北】Better Sex（一）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。除此之外，本篇开头和结尾部分含有少量影日、及岩、灰夜久要素。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】Better Sex（一）

颜色洁白、质感光滑。即使在这个变换着艳丽色彩的店铺里，柔软飘逸的轻纱依然给人以清澈明亮的印象，仿佛散发出淡淡的圣光。  
宫侑不禁想起他们的恋人，想起沐浴于初夏阳光下的道别之吻。树荫在肩头摇晃，北前辈的头发拂过他的脸颊，沐浴露的香气残留于鼻端。他仿佛感受到了恋人柔软的嘴唇和清澈的眼睛，还有冷静又聪明的面容。他们身处异国他乡，被陌生的语言包围，听不懂的歌曲里蹦跳着挑逗的节奏。北前辈在做什么？北前辈在想什么？他的内心因为恋人的回忆而宁静，又为了即将到来的重逢而热血沸腾。  
“就是这套了！”  
“这套比较好。”  
同一时间、同一地点，传来与他十分相似的声音。这并非他的心声，而是来自他的孪生兄弟。有些时候，他们的喜好惊人地相似。治选中的商品，无论是尺寸、款式还是质地全和他中意的那套一模一样，可惜颜色截然相反。  
“你的品味糟透了！”  
“这是我的台词。”  
他瞪着治，治也回瞪他，互不相让。  
“明明白色的更适合北前辈！圣洁又梦幻，高贵又纯真！”  
“这种过时的审美观，你是古早少女漫的女主角么？肯定是黑色的最棒。”  
两兄弟你一言我一语地彼此攻击，就像把排球打过来打回去，谁都无法完成让对方心服口服的致命扣杀。这场势均力敌的拉锯战直到引起店员的注意才告一段落。双子大乱斗是日本国家队的特产，这件事已经随着月刊排球的报道而名扬全国，不过他们暂时还不想让这件事传遍全球——否则回家之后肯定会被北前辈的正论Punch揍得惨不忍睹。  
“那么，还是按照老规矩对吧？”  
侑不情愿地妥协道。  
“嗯。”  
治哼了一声，似乎比他更不情愿。  
尽管他们的品味天差地别高低悬殊，但在别的事情上必须通力合作。他们另外挑选了一些商品，特别是那个内容物随机的惊喜礼盒，作为掩饰他们真实意图的道具。  
成语说得好，狼狈为奸。  
狈可能是畸形的或者受伤的狼，况且狼和狐狸都是犬科动物，相差无几。

事情要从五个小时前说起。  
男排国家联赛荷兰站的最后一场比赛刚刚结束，连续三天的苦战，每一场都打满五局，二胜一败的战绩算是超乎预计。主教练宣布回国后请全体队员吃寿司，但大多数人昏昏欲睡根本没留意是什么人在说什么。侑想问大叔该不会超级小气只请我们吃回转寿司吧，没问出来就被治打了。那个混蛋下手不轻，他觉得特别委屈，责问自家兄弟为何打人。  
“我觉得让你说出来肯定没好事，所以先打再说。”治毫无愧色地说。  
等主教练说自己预约了米其林三星的寿司店时，坐在他们前排的飞雄君和翔阳君已经靠在一起睡着了。那对怪人组合向来感情好，睡觉时的口水都能流到一起。侑也有点困，可治在旁边咀嚼食物的声音吵到让他没法睡。他只好把脸贴在车窗上，捂住一侧的耳朵，百无聊赖地望向窗外。司机突然踩了一脚刹车，前排传来清脆的撞击声。  
“哇！影山你流了好多口水！脏死了！”  
“呆子！是你先靠过来的吧！”  
吵闹很快变成了小规模的拳脚相加。侑懒得管那对笨蛋情侣，默默在心里吐槽两个人都是幼稚小鬼。倒是和牛若同一排的及川上车就坐立难安，自告奋勇来劝架。劝架方式自然是赶走飞雄君，让后辈去坐牛若旁边，然后自己和翔阳君坐一排。  
啧，幼稚。  
他觉得及川很蠢很幼稚绝对不是因为那家伙的粉丝后援会成员比自己多，绝对不是。  
治终于吃完东西了。侑掸了掸掉落在自己肩头的食物残渣，继续观望窗外的风景。然后，他看到一家很棒的店铺。  
众所周知，阿姆斯特丹向来以软毒品和红灯区而闻名。作为一个合格的职业排球选手，他们从来不碰那些可能毒害身体的东西。不过，对于后者，倒是可以妥善利用。去东京的时候，他们参观过著名的风俗街。和普通的客人恰恰相反，他们对提供服务的店铺不屑一顾，直奔情趣用品商店。店铺里确实有不少让他们心动的商品，可惜把那些当成纪念品实在没有充分的理由，最后还是双手空空地离开，买了俗套的Tokyo Banana作为礼物。  
换成是遥远的阿姆斯特丹，即使是买一箱情趣用品送给北前辈，应该就能说得通了。  
侑思考着，转头想跟兄弟商量，发现治也探出脖子往同样的方向看。他们对视一眼，无需多言，默契地达成共识。  
午餐后，教练组带领全体队员完成比赛的复盘与检讨，然后是将近半天的自由行动时间。队员们三三两两地散开，有人准备回房间休息，有人打算进行短途观光。  
“我们准备去个好地方，有没有人要参加呀？”  
举起手臂，侑在酒店大堂里招呼道。  
“能打排球吗？”飞雄君耿直地问。  
“当然不能！你的脑子是排球做的呀？”  
宫侑快被对方气笑了。听他如此回答，飞雄君和翔阳君立刻跑去前台，用蹩脚的日式英语问服务员当地人在哪里打排球，他们也想去体验一番。最莫名其妙的是，原本想回房间的牛若听到他们的对话，居然脚下拐了个弯也加入其中。  
“他们是排球笨蛋么！”  
他不爽地嚷道。  
背靠沙发的治拿起一颗糖果，一边剥开一边说：“侑没资格说别人。”  
“你说的‘好地方’，莫非是红灯区？”  
及川眯起眼睛，不怀好意地问，手指摆弄着手机。  
“没错，就是红灯区！来阿姆斯特丹当然要去那边看看！”  
及川啪地按下手机屏幕，得意洋洋道：“我已经把你们的声音录下来啦。放心放心，我会帮你们发给小信的。”  
“谁同意你这么随便地称呼北前辈啦！”  
“小信本人啊，他又没反对。”  
及川伸手拉下眼皮，吐出舌头，朝他做了个鬼脸。  
“你懂什么呀！我们就是为了北前辈才去的！”  
“及川前辈不去吗？说不定也会有符合及川前辈喜好的商品。”  
治建议道，慢条斯理的口吻听起来颇具说服力。及川没有理睬他的反击，倒是思考了一番治的提议。片刻之后，那家伙再度望向他们，眼中浮现出警惕的神色。  
“好险好险，差点就落入陷阱了！我才不需要借助外物！凭我本人的魅力就能把小岩迷得神魂颠倒不可自拔！”  
于是治在手机屏幕上轻轻点了一下，回敬道：“我也把及川前辈的发言录下来了，稍后发给岩泉前辈。”  
“卑鄙！”  
及川和治吵闹起来，还想去抢治的手机。侑看到在旁边逡巡不敢上前的高个子混血儿，问：“你想去吗？”  
“有点好奇。但夜久前辈说，如果我敢乱买奇怪的东西，他会打死我的。”  
列夫十分诚实地交代。  
“没关系，我可以多买一些，然后送给听话的后辈们。”侑心情不错地说，“东西是我送的，就不是你买的，他就没理由揍你了。”  
“侑前辈真是天才！”  
尽管他前两天练习的时候刚骂过这家伙，让他滚出国家队，但看在对方这么捧场的面子上，自己就不计较了。当然，如果列夫还是扣不好他传的球，他也还是会让这个笨蛋滚出国家队的。  
顺利完成红灯区情趣用品店的大冒险，他们各自掏钱买了一套白的，一套黑的，然后平摊费用买了若干配件以及一个作为当地店铺知名特产的惊喜礼盒。回到酒店，侑小心翼翼地拆开礼盒。身为二传手，他很信赖自己灵活的手指，也没有弄坏包装和贴纸。他们把盒子里随机的情趣用品拿出来，放入他们挑选好的商品，再按照原来的方式封好。至于原来那些内容物，他们谨遵恋人从不浪费的教诲，全部放进商店附赠的粉红色礼品袋里，一个个包好，充当送给队友们的礼物。列夫兴高采烈地收下了，飞雄君和翔阳君也拿了，还向他们道谢。及川似乎认定其中有诈，坚决不肯收，不过他还是找到机会偷偷塞进对方的行李箱里。比手上功夫，他可从来不输给任何人，那家伙不服气也没用。  
直至他们与恋人重逢，一切顺利。  
虽然带了钥匙，侑和治依然选择用按动门铃的方式告知恋人他们的归来。门铃欢快地响起，一如他此刻的心情。今天是工作日，但他知道北前辈一定在家里等候他们，把所有事情安排得井井有条。  
“欢迎回来。”  
前来迎接他们的北前辈微笑着说。  
自从成为职业选手，往返各国的飞行旅途早已成为他日常生活的一部分。说不上喜欢也说不上讨厌，只是习惯了四处奔波。日程往往安排得很紧，他满脑子都是排球的事情，没时间产生多愁善感的思乡之情。尽管如此，每次与恋人重逢，胸口都会涌起一股温馨的热流。  
在飞机落地的时候没有，在进入海关的时候没有，在抵达楼下的时候没有，甚至在按响门铃的时候也没有特别的感觉。可是，在看到恋人笑容的瞬间，他就知道自己到家了。  
回家真好。  
“我们回来啦！”  
“我们回来了，北前辈。”  
一如既往的美味饭菜，一如既往的关切言语。有时北前辈的提问会让他们紧张，但大多数时间他们觉得很自在、很舒服。这里是他们的家，北前辈是他们的归宿。他们离开时还是初夏，回来时的天气热到足以让人汗流浃背。恋人询问他们是否要开冷气，侑懒洋洋地侧躺在沙发上，尚未回答，眼角余光瞥见自己卑鄙的兄弟竟然抢先一步取出惊喜礼盒。他急忙跳下去，抓住盒子的另一侧，强调道：“这是我们给北前辈的礼物！”  
“谢谢。”  
北前辈双手接过礼盒，认真向他们道谢。但恋人的心思显然停留在上一个问题。北前辈拿起空调的遥控器，又问了一次是否需要开冷气。  
治轻声提醒：“北前辈可以先拆礼物。”  
“好呀。”  
恋人不曾忽视他们的请求。北前辈放下遥控器，手指落在礼物盒的外包装上。说来也巧，指尖尚未碰到封口，贴纸竟然“啪”地一声自己弹开了。  
“我们可没拆开过！”  
侑下意识地喊叫，立刻感到腰部最吃痛的地方惨遭治的肘击。疼痛令他意识到自己不该那样回应——喊出来反而像做贼心虚。  
“这个盒子是阿姆斯特丹挺有名的纪念品，当地人向我们推荐这个，说里面的东西肯定物超所值。不过据说内容物是随机的，类似于福袋。我们也不知道里面放了什么，希望能给北前辈一个惊喜。”  
治解释道，表情和嗓音同样稳定。侑突然发现，入选国家队之后，自家兄弟的演技也和排球水平一起稳步提高。  
“就是这样没错！”  
他急忙帮腔，偷偷打量恋人的表情。对方的目光停留在他们身上的时间稍长了一些，不过神色如常。  
“我想，这里面很可能是情趣用品。”  
北前辈平静地说，犹如复述重力加速度的算式一般。  
“北前辈为什么会知道！”  
他惊讶道。这次治没再戳他，但对方鄙视的目光又一次刺痛了他。于是他知道自己等于不打自招。  
“因为包装上写着呀。”北前辈耐心解释，神态和语气仿佛他们的小学老师，“我没有系统学习过荷兰语，不过荷兰语与德语、英语较为相似，勉强能理解一二。包装上写的荷兰语，翻译成英语，应该是‘Better Sex’的意思。”  
侑突然觉得自己僵硬得像一块石头，一块哗哗冒汗的石头。有一次他做噩梦，梦回高中时代，自己睡得正香却被数学老师叫到黑板上解题，面对根本看不懂的数字和符号罚站整整十分钟却一个字也写不出。现在的他比梦里更加尴尬，而且他知道这绝不是在做梦。北前辈清澈而锐利的双眼凝视着他，不会漏过最微小的细节。很多时候，他甚至怀疑恋人能看到的要多于自己能感受到的。  
“你流了好多汗，侑。”  
北前辈一针见血地指出。尽管天气很热，他出的全是冷汗。他旁边的治始终保持标准的正坐姿势，佯装镇定地端起茶杯吹了吹，缓缓啜饮冒着热气的茶水——就算那个卑鄙的混蛋骗得过北前辈也骗不过他！他分明看到茶杯里的茶水晃得厉害！  
“还是开冷气好了，温度先设28℃。我去拿毛巾，你们先擦汗。”  
北前辈的脚步声和空调运转的机械音同时响起。侑重重吐出一口气，直挺挺地倒向一尘不染的地面，觉得自己就像钉住四肢即将被解剖的青蛙。  
“怎么办啊，治？”  
他踹了踹治的屁股，治头也不回地一掌劈在他的小腿上。  
“疼！”  
治这一下刚好打到骨头，痛得他抱着小腿滚来滚去。  
“直说吧。”  
“哈？”  
“就是直接和北前辈说。”治补充道，颇为不耐烦，“只要是我们认真提出的请求，北前辈肯定也会认真考虑。”  
“是啊，然后认真地正论Punch。”  
他说，脑海中浮现出北前辈像古早少年漫画的主角那样一秒击出数百圈的夸张画面。听到恋人的脚步声自走廊传来，侑顿时一跃而起。悲观这个词向来与他无缘，即使知道结果很可能是自己化为天边的流星，他也要先试试看再说。  
“北前辈！来试试嘛！看能不能抽出什么好东西！”  
他抱着惊喜礼盒凑到恋人身边，模仿业务员上门推销的热情语调，说。  
“稍等。”  
北前辈没有拒绝他，却也没有立刻响应。恋人把冰得刚刚好的运动饮料摆在他们面前，一人一瓶，然后给他们递毛巾。见他不准备接毛巾，北前辈直接拿起毛巾帮他擦汗。  
赢了！  
他挑衅似地望了一眼只能自己擦汗的兄弟，可治根本不理他，拧开运动饮料咕嘟咕嘟喝着。  
“其实我不喜欢福袋和抽奖，随机性太强，结果难以预料。”  
北前辈说，揭开翘起的贴纸，把手伸进盒中摸索。侑谨慎地压住盒盖，只留出允许手掌通过的缝隙，确保内容物隐藏在对方视野之外。很快，恋人像是摸到非同寻常的东西，眉头微蹙，视线下垂，露出思索的神情。北前辈的手在纸盒里发出沙沙的轻响。侑感到自己抱着的东西产生了微小的重量变化，似乎是对方抓起了某样物品。  
白色的！白色的！拜托一定要是白色的！  
他紧盯恋人的手腕，不断回忆着封盒时的那一幕。没错，他动了手脚，趁治收拾行李的时候把白色的一套叠好放在最上面。可下一秒他又想起治那家伙在礼盒封好之后抱着它颠倒摇晃好几次，不由得忽喜忽忧起来。他抬头望向自己的兄弟，发现对方也没法继续装乖宝宝。尽管治努力表现出云淡风轻的模样喝茶，可茶杯根本没碰到嘴唇，茶水都顺着下巴流进衣服里。虽说那家伙自幼贪吃，不过领口喝茶的本领应该还没学会。  
然后他眼前一黑。  
不是比喻，是真的眼前一黑。  
是黑色的。  
黑色的绑带，黑色的三角布料。  
黑色的内裤在恋人手中轻轻摇晃，宛若报丧的旗帜。  
治好像突然被惊醒一样，急匆匆抓起毛巾擦自己的下巴、脖子和领口。茶水已经没有最开始那么烫了，依然让那家伙的皮肤泛红。活该，侑咬牙切齿地想。  
“侑，治，”北前辈波澜不惊地说，望了他一眼，又看了看端坐对面的治，“这是女式内裤。”  
如果说不久前的自己僵硬得像一块石头，那么恋人无喜无怒的话语恍如最强力的岩石粉碎机。这一路上他们想过的理由没有十个也有八个，自信地认定多找几个借口总能让体贴的恋人满足他们小小的心愿。然而，此时此刻，一切借口土崩瓦解灰飞烟灭，只剩下茶杯里飘起的一缕轻烟。侑本能地正坐在恋人面前，像高中时代朝主将认错那样，恨不得以头抢地。  
“拜托了北前辈！这是我们一生的请求！”  
他低头喊道，稍稍侧脸往旁边望去，看见兄弟的头也和自己处于同一高度。他挤眉弄眼地给治使了个眼色，但治就像没看见他似的，满脸凝重的神情，不知道的人可能以为那家伙正参加葬礼呢。  
“如果我没有记错……侑，这是你第93次的一生请求。治，这是你第31次的一生请求……侑上一次的一生请求是让我帮你在‘二十一世纪最帅的排球选手’选举中拉票，治上一次的一生请求是让我从北海道带当地限定的牛乳布丁。按照这个频率计算……侑的一生约为一个月，治的一生约为三个月。日本男性的平均寿命约为81岁。按照前述数据计算，从我们交往起算，侑约有768次一生的请求，治约有256次一生的请求。”  
北前辈心平气和地说，夹杂了两三次沉吟，还有衣物悉索的响动。他们有点好奇，却不敢抬头，战战兢兢地听。听到后面，哪怕恋人的语气平淡如复述试验数据，其中涌动的滑稽感差点把侑自己逗笑了。他想笑又不敢笑，憋得特别难受，只好假装打了一个喷嚏。  
“需要关掉冷气吗？”  
北前辈问，把面巾纸递到他面前。他抽出一张纸巾，装腔作势地擤了擤鼻涕，视线贪婪地锁定恋人裸露的手腕。有什么不一样了。侑来不及思考，目光自然而然地沿着光洁的肌肤滑动。手腕、手臂、肩膀、脖子、胸口、腰腹，健康又漂亮的肤色一览无遗。小小的黑色三角阻碍了这一流畅的进程。内裤的款式和他亲手挑选的那件一模一样，他当然知道又轻又薄的布料少得可怜，几乎承载不住鼓鼓囊囊的男性象征。  
“北、北、北前辈！”  
他震惊到不知道该说什么，只能结结巴巴地喊出恋人的名字。  
“毕竟是你们一生的请求呀，加起来也只有1024次，今天就用掉了五百分之一。”  
北前辈微笑道，笑容蕴藏着初夏的阳光，恰如上次道别时美好的亲吻。恋人的身体犹如面容一样漂亮。侑回忆起自己看到那套白色内衣时的憧憬，他想品尝北前辈的味道，呼吸北前辈的气息，让北前辈穿着轻纱接受他们，做许多恋人之间才能做的事情。  
现在，北前辈近在咫尺。  
自己的梦想只能由自己来实现！  
热血沸腾，侑掀开盒盖，双手抓起那件白纱吊带透视上装，用力向前递出。  
“请把这件也穿上，北前辈！”

【未完待续】


End file.
